Jump Then Fall
by sowrongitsxkristin
Summary: Everyone has a fear of something whether it's a phobia of clowns or something more serious such as death. When Nick Jonas convinces Caitlin of climbing a tree - when her fear happens to be heights - he realizes he's not even as invincible as he thought.


Jump Then Fall

"I swear if you jump I'll catch you." Nick held his arms out straight while he waited for Caitlin to jump.

She wasn't scared that he wouldn't catch her, no. Caitlin was more afraid that when he did, they would fall from her weight. Caitlin stayed in the top of the tree as the summer's heated breeze skimmed over her legs that weren't covered by her shorts and caressed her cheeks. The button up shirt she'd worn didn't help with the sun that was beating down on her earlier so she was grateful for the breeze.

"Remind me why I let you talk me into climbing trees, when you know I'm afraid of heights," she said nervously. Ever since she can remember she was deathly afraid of heights. When she was younger, her older brother fell off a bridge while taking a walk with a girlfriend as they were on vacation in Florida. He's now paralyzed from the waist down.

"Because you wanted to do something you haven't done in a while. I remember you telling me a while back that you haven't climbed a tree since you were a kid. Thought it would be adventurous," He breathed as he swung himself up.

"You know why I don't like heights, Nick. What if you get back down there and I jump, but you somehow miss and I fall? I'd crack my skull in half on impact!"

"Paranoid much? Trust me I'm going to catch you. Someday you have to get over this fear just like you had to get over the chicken pocks last month. Just like you had to get over the pain from stitches because you somehow cut yourself when you fell off your skateboard."

Caitlin wasn't your ordinary girl that wouldn't do anything that would cause a broken nail. She wasn't exactly a tomboy either, she loved skateboarding and anything else a guy would but she did wear makeup, jewelry and even a dress once in a while. She had dates and conversations with Nick about why she never found any dates interesting. However, she never dared to admit that she didn't like them because the boys weren't Nick."And if you do drop me and I die? There's no way I can survive a cracked skull or even severe brain damage from this high up." She balled her hands to stop her shaking. 

_Then again, falling on top of Nick wouldn't be that bad_, she thought to herself. As much as she wanted to be with Nick. Let out the feelings she held for him so long. Their friendship meant too much, though.

"I can attempt at mouth to mouth," He smirked. He wasn't stupid, he saw through her. Nick has suspected for a long time about Caitlin's feelings, but wasn't exactly sure. Not wanting to mess up their friendship, he never said anything.

"Somehow I don't think that would help the crack in my skull, Nicholas."

_Or the brain damage because the thought of your lips on mine is already making my mind go foggy._

"At least the view from here is beautiful. Won't have to worry about spending the rest of eternity with an ugly view," he offered. Swinging his legs, he stared off into the sunset casting shades of yellow and orange onto the wheat field.

"Could you please stop moving like that? You keep rocking back and forth and it's making me dizzier." Caitlin sat clinging on the Oak tree's limb for dear life.

"Did you know when I was younger, my cousin died in a car accident? Rainy night and my uncle couldn't see, the road was so wet that he swerved. He ran off the road and into the railing. Right into the Hudson River. My cousin was thirteen so I must've been eleven or twelve. He was my best friend….He didn't know how to swim and my uncle had gotten out, but he went back for Adam."

Always she wondered how his cousin, Adam, died, but never asked. As she stared at the normally pale boy, who's skin had darkened from the sun, and mop of curls on his head, she noticed something she hadn't before. Nick's eyes were glazed over in tears. He didn't let any escape, but failed in hiding them from her. Waiting patiently, Caitlin wanted to comfort him but her own fears stopped her.

He spoke again, "Sometimes I think maybe if I'd been able to teach him how to swim the summer before that, Adam would be alive. I quit playing with other kids cause I thought I'd kill them too somehow. But you, you wouldn't leave me alone. Kept bothering me all the time. Eventually, you helped me get over that fear. Everybody's afraid of something, it's only natural. Mine was moving on and forgetting Adam. Others might fear heights, water, clowns, or pain. Admitting one's feelings."

"You're cruel to use my own fear against me, Nicholas." Caitlin crossed her arms in a huff.

"You're the cruel one. Making me bring out Adam so you'll get out of this tree." He poked his tongue at her. Her face fell into a smile. She slowly scooted towards him cursing when the tree's bark scraped her inner thigh. His face softened and wrapped an arm around her. She laid her forehead on his shoulder, hugging him loosely, not wanting to take him with her if she were to fall.

"It's not your fault it was raining that night. And I think you know that," she whispered, causing him to tense. When he didn't say anything, she took it as encouragement to continue. "You said everyone's afraid of something. I think Adam's your something. If you acknowledge it wasn't your fault, you'd have no one to blame. Nothing to hold onto. You think you'll lose him all over again. But you won't."

"You're right. I can't keep blaming myself for something that was out of my control, and face my own fears. But I won't lose you to an accident just because I couldn't get you out of this tree. So I'm gonna make you get over this fear. Not help, make you.

Nick pulled her head up while she groaned in protest. He placed his lips on hers in a small, simple kiss. Realizing what happened, she felt her cheeks warm. She often wondered what it'd be like to have Nick kiss her, show mutual feelings in return. Now she had a taste of it - literally.

He climbed back down, landing with a loud exhale of breath. "Now jump," he demanded with his arms out ready to catch her.

She swung her leg around, taking a deep breath and said, "So help me God, Nick if you don't catch me and I fall…"

"Just one thing before you do jump okay?" She waited for him to finish, "Jump then fall." She didn't get what he meant until she jumped and fell right on top of him.

"Now I see what you meant." She held her head against her hand and smiled when she saw she was still alive."Yeah, but when I said 'fall' I didn't mean _on _me," He groaned. "Just _for_ me."

She giggled and kissed his nose then ran off in the direction of her house. Nick laughed and ran after her in hot pursuit.


End file.
